kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Doubt
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Shinobu Katsuragi as Kamen Rider Build and the Silver Dragon Fullbottle before its appearance in Kamen Rider Build: Be The One. Synopsis Sento’s father, Shinobu Katsuragi, is alive and is working alongside Evolto! This kind of information is starting to greatly worry the Build team. It seems that Shinobu’s mission is to collect all of the Lost Bottles and add them to the black Pandora Panel. There is even the possibility that Shinobu could be the one who is really pulling the strings. Regardless, Sento believes in the righteous purpose of the system that his father developed, the Rider System. But just then, another Build appears before Sento. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest Casts * : *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol, Kamen Rider Build (Shinobu): *Kamen Rider MadRogue: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: N/A ****Abiotic: N/A ****Other: Genius, FullFull RabbitTank (in Fullbottle Buster) ***Shinobu ****Biotic: Ninjya (offscreen), Rabbit ****Abiotic: Comic (offscreen), Tank **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma, Silver Dragon (in Cross-Z Magma Knuckle) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine *'Form used:' **Build ***Sento ****Genius Form ***Shinobu ****NinninComic Form (offscreen), RabbitTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra, Rabbit (in Steam Rifle) ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger *'Form used:' **Evol ***Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Formula of the title:' p(10)=42 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Silver Dragon *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Silver Dragon, Gold Rabbit ***Abiotic: N/A *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build (Sento)'s possession': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Build (Shinobu)'s possession' ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Ninjya ***'Abiotic':Tank, Comic **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Silver Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Taka, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Gatling, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer, Castle **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot, Dragon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma, Fukurou, Kuwagata ***'Abiotic': Hasami *With six, this episode has highest number of characters to appear in narration of Kamen Rider Build and (currently) overall Kamen Rider Series. *The invention object of young Takumi Katsuragi is modified from the Modeling Support Goods toyline made by Kotobukiya. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 疑惑のレガシー *Toei TV's official episode guide for 疑惑のレガシー References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode